


At the Bar (Castiel/Reader)

by Louise5676



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, SPN - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise5676/pseuds/Louise5676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful hunt you decide to go to the bar with Sam and Dean, only to have some creep harass you; after a heated argument you go back to the motel.  Let's just say Castiel wasn't too happy to find out someone harassed the girl he has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Creep

**Author's Note:**

> So I got dared to write smut, I'm sorry if this is bad- This is my first smut... In fact this is my first Spn fan fic.  
> Any feedback would be great, so I can continue to improve :)
> 
> -Warning: There is a creepy guy saying and doing some offensive things (feeling the reader up etc) and there is swearing, If this is triggering to you and you still want to read: Read ahead with caution-

 

The faint smell of tobacco lingered in the air mixing with the intense aroma of alcohol, creating a veil of smoke swaying to the quite song and the drunks boisterous and slurred conversations. The atmosphere that the bar created felt like home to you, you came here almost every night in your teenage years- illegally, of course. This time was different however, in the past you came alone; perched yourself atop the bar stool- occasionally getting a perverted look or wink from a drunk creep who undressed you with their eyes, this time you came with your friends: Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel.   
  
You and the Winchesters met during a hunt, it was supposed to be simple: A couple of vamps at most. However the brothers underestimated the threat, their recklessness caused them to get injured and trapped- It was a good thing you went to the same nest- you showed up just in time to behead the sons of bitches. After that you teamed up with the boys and they drove you to their bunker, that was two years ago.   
  
Now you and Winchesters are like family, they introduced you to an angel- Castiel- he has a certain innocence and gracefulness about him that you found cute, charming almost, you definitely felt something when you were around but you pushed those feelings aside, romance was tricky in your line of work. They also taught you more about themselves and hunting. You tried to interest them in more effective ways of hunting- like a water gun filled with holy water- but they said it was too childish.  
  
Anyway, that brings you to the current time, you and the boys were now at the front of the bar; Dean was talking to the bubbly blonde bartender, Sam went to the toilets or something, so you were alone with Castiel and your empty beer bottle- you weren't really in the mood to have more than one. Snapping you out of your thoughts was the sound of a bar stool being pulled up next to you, when you turned around you saw a blonde man, lanky yet muscular- almost too muscular.  
"Hey babe, you looked like you were feeling down..." He slurs (Just as you thought, he's drunk) "...So I came here to feel you up." He smirks like what he said wasn't terrifyingly creepy and put his grubby hand on your thigh. You scoot your chair away slightly and pushed his hand away after making a disinterested grunt.  
"Actually, I came with my friends so if you could-" You were cut off by a dark chuckle.  
"Listen, I have a right to touch you, you little bitch." He put his hand back on your thigh, slowly moving it up your leg, gripping slightly tighter now- you let out a shaky breath.  
"Do not touch her like that, she is not comfortable." Castiel glares at the unnamed creep.  
"Let me guess, you're like her 'guardian angel' or some shit, what are you gonna do about it? She obviously wants me, look-" He says before gripping your hair and puling you towards him, pressing his chapped lips against yours and forcing his tongue in your mouth.  
After pushing him away you could hear a growl from behind you... Castiel?   
You turned around just in time to see the angel punch him square in the jaw causing a satisfying crunch- meaning he probably broke the guy's jaw. "Cas, we're leaving, come on." you grabbed the angel's arm, pulling him out of the tacky bar, not wanting him to kill the man... Although there would be one less douche bag in the world...  
  
After you, Sam and Dean got into the Impala- Castiel vanished, probably heaven business- Sam turned around to confront you. "Why didn't you say something back there?"   
"Wait, am I missing something here?" Dean piped up, clearly not knowing the angel knocked some guy unconscious- probably too busy with the busty blonde bartender.   
"I'll tell you when we get back to the motel, let's just go." Sam sat back in his seat, facing forward.  
  
You and the brothers soon arrived back in the motel room and you were greeted by an angry looking Castiel, still wound up from the fight. Without a word Castiel grabbed your shoulders and used his powers to teleport you and him somewhere, looks like another motel room.  
"Ummm, Cas?"  
All he responded with was a growl before pressing his lips against your own.


	2. Jealousy Takes it's Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Castiel confronted the rowdy man at the bar, he decides to show you how he really feels about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is needed! This is my first ever smut so if you like it, yay! I not, tell me why.

After suddenly pushing you up against the wall, he shoving his face inches from yours, you felt his hot breath teasing your neck as you squirmed under his tight grasp.

“I don’t like you hanging out with that guy,” he ground through his teeth.

Your eyes blew wide open in shock. The angel wasn’t usually like this; He was calm, collected, and patient- You had never seen this side of him before. You bit your lip, as he gripped your face with both hands, pressing his lips to your again in a heated, angry kiss, roughly diving his hand into your pants, stroking ever closer to your heated core; His lips trailed a hot kiss down their throat.

You were well aware that there was the potential for bruises on your hips from his grip and that the Winchester’s would see the marks he had left on your neck the next morning, but at the moment you couldn’t really find it in yourself to care.

You gasped in surprise as Castiel’s hand trailed down your back to paw at your ass. You grabbed his tie and started to undo it, his shirt following to the floor. As soon as he saw what you were doing, he practically ripped off your shirt and pulled down your skinny jeans, leaving you exposed in just your (colour) lace underwear.

The Angel growled in anticipation, picked you up and carried you bridal-style to the large motel bed. Cas immediately pinned you to the bed and asserting himself as dominant on top of you- Not like it was hard, he’s a goddamn angel. His lips did wonders against your own, pressing impossibly close, coaxing your mouth to open so that his tongue could dive in and explore.

“C-Cas-” You moaned into his mouth, squirming underneath him, feeling the heat pool in your panties. “I need you, n-now.” Were the last coherent words you said that night before he swiftly wiggled out of his pants and kicked them off along with his boxers.

“You want this?” he groaned, the tip of his throbbing cock rubbing against your most sensitive bundle of nerves. Once you nodded and bit your lip, he wasted no time diving inside, eliciting a satisfied moan from you both. “Good.”

Your fingers dove to his hair as soon as he started thrusting, your melodic voice sung his name along to the rhythm of the slapping skin- he never missed a beat. He loved every inch of you, and seeing you below him like that, your hair thrown back messily, his hands guiding along your being ,touching every inch of you, he just came apart.

“Y/N,” he moaned deeply as he came deep inside you. Your walls clenched, your body seized, your mind soared as your orgasm came crashing down, swallowing you whole. You crashed down from your high as he rolled next to you, both of you were panting wildly from the craziness that happened mere seconds ago.

After gathering your thoughts, you gingerly placed a hand on his chest and rested your forehead on his own; looking in his alluringly blue eyes. Slowly you threaded your fingers through his dark hair and he took the opportunity to close the small gap, this time not as rough but just as loving. You slowly pulled away to look at each other, not saying anything- nothing needed to be said. After what seemed like hours of looking deep into each others eyes, Castiel broke the silence. “I’ll protect you from people like that from now on (Y/n), like the guy from the bar. You don’t have to be alone again.”

Snuggling deeper into his chest you replied with a ‘Thank you, Cas’ before letting sleep pull you into it’s clutches, the last thing you heard before you fell asleep was Castiel whispering into your ear:

“I love you (Y/n)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, should I add a bonus part 3?


End file.
